Path of the Wolf
by LadyRen5
Summary: While Kiba and her father are away, the Hyuga Council try to control Hinata's future. Will her father help or does he approve of their decision? Can Kiba save her or does the secrets of the Inuzuka clan make a difference?  Sequel to Heart of the Wolf.
1. Early Present

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: This is the sequel to Heart of the Wolf and is dedicated to those who wanted the story to continue. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Path of the Wolf<strong>

Chapter One: Early Present

It was late evening in the Hidden Leaf Village, a blanket of snow covering the ground and every structure. December meant shorter days. Darkness had long since taken over, chasing away all semblance of light. Villagers relied on dim street lamps to find their way around.

Hinata Hyuga, all bundled up (more than usual), raised her hand to knock on the wooden door she'd visited several times now. But, before she had a chance, the sound of a dog barking excitedly could be heard in the apartment complex. Then, she heard the muffled sound of a male voice and she smiled to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hinata nearly got knocked over by Akamaru leaping out and jumping up to give her a dog-hug.

"Akamaru!" Kiba Inuzuka scolded him. "I told you to calm down."

Hinata giggled as the dog lovingly licked her face.

Kiba stepped forward and took the dog's big front paws off her shoulders. "Sorry about that, Hinata. You'd think I'd learn by now to lock Akamaru in my room when you were coming over."

"It's all right." Hinata patted the top of the panting dog's head. Puffs of white smoke seeped from his mouth.

"Come inside." Kiba motioned for her to enter. "It's cold out there."

Hinata followed Akamaru into the warm apartment. Kiba closed the door behind her and took her coat and scarf. Then, he buried his hands deep in his pants pockets and smiled a big toothy grin at her. Hinata smiled back.

They had been on the same team for a over a year now, Kiba even helping her become a Chunin, and dating for a little longer. They were quite comfortable with each other, but Hinata could tell something was going on with him. He was acting nervous around her for some reason.

Noticing some old clothes lying carelessly on the floor, Kiba quickly snatched them up. "Um.. let me take care of these and Akamaru. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Hinata watched as Kiba disappeared down the hall, practically dragging the big white dog along with him.

Hinata walked further into the living room, the only room in the apartment Kiba kept clean. He had moved out of the Inuzuka home when he turned eighteen, wanting to be on his own for a while. Making herself comfortable, she sat down on the big, bulky couch.

Kiba was back in an instant, taking a seat beside her. He pulled Hinata to him and she rested her head on his chest and let out a content sigh. It had become a habit of his to sit this way, but she didn't mind. Kiba's chest was more comfortable than any pillow she'd ever owned.

They sat in silence for a while, Hinata listening to the strong sound of Kiba's heartbeat under her ear.

"Hinata," he said her name and she looked up into his warm brown eyes. Kiba raised one of her hands to his lips and softly kissed the delicate place on her fingers all the way across.

For some reason she found it very hard to speak or even breathe for that matter.

"Your father won't mind you being over here this late, will he?"

"N-no." Hinata finally found her voice. When Kiba raised his eyebrow questioningly, she continued on, making sure not to stutter this time. "He's away on a diplomatic mission with Hanabi. They won't be back for a few weeks."

"Oh." Kiba squeezed her hand to his chest. He seemed sad, but Hinata didn't know why. "You'd think he'd ease up on traveling during the winter months."

"Yes," said Hinata. "but this is my father we're talking about." (Which meant that, no matter what the weather, the Hyuga clan came first and foremost.)

"True," Kiba agreed. "Guess that means he won't be here for your birthday tomorrow either."

Hinata sat straight up, feeling a tightness in her throat. "Why did you say "either"?"

A guilty look instantly appeared on Kiba's face. He had meant to tell her more delicately than this, but he flopped as usual.

He sat up in his seat. "The Hokage gave me an assignment today. Actually, me and Akamaru an assignment, to be exact. We are to retrieve a special document from the Land of Tea. She said it was important."

"Oh." Hinata looked down. "When are you two leaving?"

"Early tomorrow morning. That's why I wanted you to come over this evening."

"I see." Hinata couldn't hide a look of disappointment no matter how hard she tried.

Kiba groaned and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hinata, you're making me feel really bad about this."

"I don't mean to," Hinata said truthfully. "If the Hokage gives you an order, you must follow it. Every ninja knows that. I know that."

Kiba pulled back and gave her a hopeful look. "Because of the cold weather, I'll mainly be traveling in wolf form. That means Akamaru and I will be a lot faster. We could be back within a day or two."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't want you pushing yourself on my account, Kiba. I'd rather you be safe than anything else." She waved her hand nonchalantly, closed her eyes, and faked a smile. "It'll be all right."

Kiba grabbed her hand, causing her pale eyes to shoot open. "No, it won't," he said, looking at her solemnly.

Hinata sighed. Kiba saw right through her fake smile. She never could fool him with it. She never could fool anyone with it.

"Your father and sister won't be here, and now, neither will I. It's your eighteenth birthday, Hinata. What will you do? Shino has been spending more time with his own clan lately and Kurenai-sensei recently had her baby, so her hands are full."

Hinata thought about it for a second and smiled. "You're forgetting about Neji. If I can pry him away from Tenten for a few hours, I'll make him take me to a movie or something."

Kiba had been right about Neji and Tenten all along. He always thought they had a thing for each other and, obviously, they did. Of course it took some convincing on Neji's part. Tenten pretended to be interested in Lee and was even going to start dating him, until Neji found out about it. It was either break down and admit that he liked her or break Lee's face. Thankfully for Lee, he chose the former. Neji and Tenten were officially an item now.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but that doesn't make me feel any better," Kiba admitted. "I just hope that me getting you something will make up for it in some small way."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "You got me a present?"

Kiba smiled at her. "Yeah. I was trying to find a place to hide it when you first got here. Akamaru nearly blew my cover."

_Ah_, Hinata thought to herself. _So that's why he was acting so nervous before_.

Kiba stood up and walked over to a plotted plant on the stand (a dead potted plant). It must've been a house warming gift from someone who didn't know him very well. He reached down through the wilted leaves and retrieved a small red box. He brushed the dirt off of it and turned around. "It's not much."

Hinata immediately stood up. "That's okay."

"I mean," Kiba walked over to her. "you deserve so much better than this. I'm almost embarrassed to give it to you."

"Kiba, if it's from you, I'll love it no matter what," Hinata reassured him.

This gave him the courage to hand it over. Hinata slowly took the lid off the red box. When she saw what was in it, she covered her mouth and gasped. Inside was a silver butterfly necklace with her birthstone lining the outer edges of its wings. He thought this wasn't good enough for her?

Kiba mistook her silence. "You can just tell me if you don't like it, Hinata. I'll understand."

"I don't like it." Hinata's voice was low.

Kiba closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I love it," Hinata said, then embraced Kiba in a hug.

His eyes flew open. "Uh.. are you sure?"

"Umm.. yes!"

Relief filled Kiba and he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her sweet scent. She pulled back before he could really enjoy it.

Hinata removed the necklace from the box and looked at him expectantly. "Can you.."

Kiba already knew what she wanted. "Sure." He took the chain from her and she turned around, exposing her pale, slender neck to him. Kiba let out a shaky breath. _Control yourself_, he thought to himself, but his fingers wouldn't stop trembling. He was amazed that he got it around her with the clasp fastened.

Hinata turned back around, the butterfly necklace hanging between the low collar of her lavender sweater. "How does it look?"

Kiba was silent for a moment. Hinata looked up at him innocently. She really had no idea the effect she had on him, did she?

He snapped out of his daze. "You look beautiful."

Hinata smiled up at him. Then, the mood turned serious as he stepped forward, gazing intently into her eyes. Kiba cupped her chin, tilted it up, and leaned forward.

Their lips barely grazed each other and Hinata involuntarily shivered. His self control was unbelievable. She resisted the urge to press forward.. at least for a little while. Before she knew it, her arms snaked around Kiba's neck and she kissed him passionately.

Kiba's body stiffened. The reaction wasn't uncommon. Hinata knew that was her cue to stop what she was doing and took a step back.

All this time, their relationship had been at a standstill. Kiba still didn't trust himself around her. He was afraid he'd lose control and hurt her. Hinata never could understand it. She tried to convince him that he wouldn't harm her, that he wouldn't do that to someone he loved, but he never believed her. He'd only allow himself to get so close.

His head was tilted down and Hinata couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry, Kiba."

"Don't be," was his instant reply. He let out a shaky breath, then raised his head up to look at her, a forced smile on his face. "It was great."

Hinata put her hand to her mouth. "You say that, but do you mean it?"

"What?"

Hinata looked at the floor. "If you don't want me to kiss you just.. just say so."

"No, Hinata." Kiba shook his head. He lowered her hand from her mouth and her pale eyes looked up at him. "It's not that. God, it's not that at all. If you only knew what I'd like to do to you.." Kiba caught himself before he revealed too much. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Hinata bit her lip, patiently waiting for him to finish.

"I mean.." Kiba continued. "It's me. Totally me. Whenever we get close, I feel something come over me and it scares me. I don't want to hurt you, Hinata. I couldn't live without you. I'm just still trying to control whatever this is, okay?"

When she remained silent, he asked her again. "Okay?"

Hinata's eyes lowered. "Okay."

Kiba could tell she was still indecisive. How could she think it was her? The thought was preposterous to him. Any guy would kill to be with her. He only wished he could convince her of that. He also wished he had more time to spend with her, but he had to rest up before his mission.

He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's getting late. You should be going."

Hinata nodded her head. Kiba walked her to the door, where he helped her with her coat and scarf.

Before she opened the door, Kiba grabbed her wrist. "Oh.. there's one more thing."

She turned to look at him. Kiba pulled Hinata toward him and kissed her again. It was more forceful than before, which surprised her. The feel of his unrestrained lips made her feel lightheaded.

When he finished, Kiba put his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too," she whispered back. Then, she turned and opened the door.

"I'll be back before you know it." Kiba's deep voice resonated behind her before Hinata stepped out into the night.

"I know," she said without turning around. Hinata closed the door behind her and headed for home. She had to leave before Kiba saw the tears welling up in her eyes. She was going to miss him more than he would ever know.

As she was walking, Hinata fingered the necklace around her neck. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice a pair of pale eyes in the shadows watching her.

* * *

><p>AN: Amazing how fast a year goes by! Well, almost a year. Hope you guys stick with me through this story as well. I'll try make it even better than the first.


	2. Suitor?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Path of the Wolf<strong>

Chapter Two: Suitor?

Hinata entered the Hyuga compound after her visit with Kiba. She was so distracted, she didn't notice a male figure waiting for her in the entrance hallway. When she saw who it was, she gasped in surprise. The elder councilman she'd dealt with before was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

He ignored her surprised demeanor and spoke as if the situation were completely normal. "Lady Hinata," he addressed her. "I'm sure Lord Hiashi wouldn't like to hear that his daughter was out at all hours of the night."

Hinata got over her initial shock and mustered up the courage to face him. "My father trusts me, Masato. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Even though they were both members of the head family, Hinata didn't know the elder very well. He dealt more with the political aspects of the clan, something she tried to avoid. Thankfully, Neji had a way of finding out anything she needed to know. Masato was part of the Hyuga Council when she first met him. He noticed how strong she was and convinced the other councilmen to order the duel between her and Hanabi.

When Hinata had lost, the Cursed Seal was supposed to be placed on her, but her father found a way to save her. Becoming a part of Kurenai's team meant that she could not be harmed, and the seal could've very well injured or killed her.

Once Masato found out that his plot had been sabotaged, he was upset to say the least. He boldly barged into the Hokage's office and demanded that Hinata be dismissed as a Leaf ninja. Of course, Tsunade had refused, causing the councilman to storm out of her office, but not without leaving a threat first.

He had been keeping a low profile since then. Though, the times Hinata would occasionally see him, he'd be staring at her with contempt, as if his plan failing had been all her doing. She didn't know why he seemed to despise her so much. But there were a lot of things Hinata didn't understand and she just added this to the pile.

Masato almost scoffed at her comment, but regained his composure somehow. "I heard your birthday is tomorrow. How old will you be now?"

The change of topic threw her a little off guard. "Eighteen," Hinata replied, even though she had a feeling he knew the answer.

Masato acted surprised. "Really now? You've reached adulthood already?" He dropped his arms and walked around her, examining her more closely.

Hinata tried not to shutter. No doubt about it, this man gave her the creeps. And the way he was inspecting her with those cold, lifeless eyes made her feel completely uncomfortable.

"When you're an adult, you take on new roles and responsibilities." Masato tried to educate her. "Tell me, have you looked into a proper suitor yet?"

Again, Hinata was taken aback by his question. Why was he suddenly so interested in her personal life? And a suitor? She was barely of age.

While her mind was reeling, Masato continued on. "My grandson, Koji, seems to be particularly interested in you."

_So, that's what this is all about_, thought Hinata. Then, she heard him mumble something like, "but I don't know why". She was about to ask him to repeat himself, but he had stopped in front of her by this time.

His stern look returned. "I'm sure you can find time out of your busy schedule to go on a date with him."

Hinata desperately tried to think of a way to get out of it. "I don't think my father would approve," was all she could come up with. It was really none of his business that she already had a boyfriend and wasn't interested in meeting someone else.

Masato gave her a warm smile that she could tell was fake from a mile away. "Oh, but the Council and I talked to your father before he left. He has already agreed to it, my dear."

Hinata couldn't hide a look of shock. Was Masato making this up? Her father wasn't there to question, so she had to assume he was telling the truth. But why would her father agree to such a thing? He had known she'd been dating Kiba for over a year now, and had come to accept it. At least, that's what she'd thought. Now, she wasn't so sure. The thought caused a slight pain in her chest.

"Um.. I'm not really interested in a relationship right now." Hinata was grasping at straws. "I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who would.."

"But he specifically asked for you, Lady Hinata," Masato interrupted. Clearly he had no intention of letting this go. "You wouldn't go against your father's wishes, correct?"

Hinata slightly hung her head in defeat. Masato had her there. Of course she couldn't go against her father. She knew that and he knew that. She gave in to the inevitable. "Very well, Masato."

Masato smirked, knowing he had finally won. "A very wise decision, my dear. Koji will be meeting you for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Hinata's eyes widened. So soon? Well, that was fine with her. She'd grace him with her presence, make it very clear she wasn't interested, and abruptly leave. Then she'd have the rest of the day to herself. Either that or she could _accidentally_ sleep in.

As if he read her mind, Masato narrowed his eyes. "Please don't forget, Lady Hinata. I'm afraid there's no getting out of something _this time_."

The way he worded his last sentence made her own eyes narrow. Just what was he referring to? But she already knew the answer. She felt anger brewing in the pit of her stomach, but before she had a chance to respond, a figure suddenly appeared behind Masato, causing her to gasp.

Masato visibly stiffened. Feeling a presence behind him, he peered back over his shoulder.

"Ah, I see you've made it back, Lady Hinata," said Neji. Then his pale eyes casually moved to the older man. "So nice of you to welcome her home, Councilman Masato."

Neji's emotionless expression made him nervous. Masato turned to the side, uncomfortable about the Jonin being directly behind him.

The councilman wiped the sweat that suddenly appeared on his brow. "Yes, well I was just leaving."

Just as soon as the words left his mouth, Masato quickly made an exit down the hall.

Neji watched him walk away. "What was that all about?" he questioned Hinata.

She walked forward to stand next to him. "I'm not really sure," Hinata said honestly.

* * *

><p>Hinata reluctantly woke up the next morning. For some reason, she hardly got any sleep last night. She must've been dreading today, her birthday. And it wasn't the turning a year older part that was bothering her, it was her date with Koji. What would Kiba do if he found out about it? She was both glad and sad that he was away on a mission; glad that he wouldn't find out about it until later, and sad that he wasn't there to protect her.<p>

She walked over to her vanity, sat down, and began brushing out her long midnight blue hair. When she was finished, Hinata used powder to cover up the dark circles under her pale eyes.

The kunoichi looked resolvedly at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't rely on the help of others this time. Hinata was stronger now, not so much the timid girl she used to be. She had grown a lot since becoming a ninja, and going on a date (even if it was one she didn't want to go on) was mild compared to some of the missions she'd faced. She would persevere through this on her own.

There was a knock on her door and she bid the person to enter.

A servant girl walked in and bowed her head. She held a garment out in her arms. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Hinata, but Councilman Masato told me to bring this to you."

Hinata discreetly breathed out an air of agitation. As if the date wasn't bad enough, he was also trying to control what she wore? She stood up from her chair and walked across the room.

The young girl, who looked about fourteen, was a member of the branch family. She was only following orders and Hinata gave her a reassuring smile when she raised her head.

"Thank you," Hinata said as she took the silk garment from her. She unfolded it and examined the article of clothing. It was a beautiful white kimono with a gold and red leaf pattern embroidered along the hem and the bottom of its sleeves. It was way too fancy just to eat breakfast in.

Hinata shook her head. "Tell Masato I appreciate the gesture, but.."

The girl looked down, suddenly frightened.

Hinata noticed the change in her behavior. "What's the matter..?" She trailed off, unsure of her name.

She bit her lip. "My name is Asami. I was suppose to help you get ready. I will be punished if I don't."

Hinata sighed. She couldn't allow this girl to feel Masato's wrath. She had a small taste of it herself and it was far from pleasant. Hinata could only imagine what the branch family had to go through.

"All right," Hinata agreed.

Asami's relief was written all over her face. She helped Hinata into the kimono and even did her hair for her, pinning it up on the sides with small gold combs. The young girl obviously knew what she was doing because after she was done, Hinata looked absolutely elegant.

"If there is nothing else, I'll be going now." Asami bowed her head.

"Leaving so soon?" Hinata asked. She rather enjoyed the girl's company. Asami reminded her a lot of her younger sister.

She raised her head. "I must return to the kitchen, but I'll be serving you at breakfast."

"Oh," Hinata said happily. She was glad there would be someone there she knew. "Then, I'll see you there."

Asami gave her a warm smile before leaving the room.

Alone now, Hinata looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed. She might have looked like a calm beauty on the outside, but on the inside, she was full of distress.

* * *

><p>Fidgeting with the silver necklace she wore, Hinata made her way down the hall. Every time she touched it, she felt closer to Kiba. She hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to her and she hadn't planned on removing it anytime soon.<p>

Before entering the dining area, Hinata tucked the jewelry under the folds of her kimono, out of sight. She took a deep breath to calm herself and walked into the room.

A young man in robes stood from his chair when he saw her. Hinata guessed he was Koji. He looked like the average Hyuga male with the signature long hair and pale eyes. He resembled Neji in a lot of ways, but there were distinct differences. Koji's hair was a shade darker and his eyes held warmth to them, which reminded her of yet another person; a certain Inuzuka to be exact. She was secretly grateful that Koji didn't inherit his grandfather's eyes.

Actually, he seemed nothing like Masato as he pulled out a chair and smiled at her. "Lady Hinata." Koji beckoned her to have a seat.

Hinata swallowed nervously and walked across the room. She sat down in a chair that, in her opinion, was a little too close to his own.

Koji nodded to a servant girl in the far corner of the room. Hinata noticed that she was Asami and smiled to herself.

"Thank you for joining me for breakfast," Koji said, taking a seat.

_I didn't have much of a choice_, Hinata thought, but she kept it to herself, instead giving him a small nod.

"So, I hear you are a Leaf ninja," Koji began.

Hinata nodded again.

"Well, you could never tell by looking at you." Koji's eyes never left her. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Hinata shifted in her chair uncomfortably. She was here for less than a few minutes and the guy was already hitting on her?

Koji's gaze was broken when Asami set their plates in front of them.

Hinata was never more happy to be interrupted by someone in her whole life. She smiled up at the girl. Asami smiled back.

Koji's warm eyes suddenly turned ice cold as he looked at the girl still standing there. "You can leave now," he said, in a low, condescending voice.

The smile immediately fell from Asami's face and she practically scurried out of the room.

Shocked, Hinata looked over at him as he watched the girl leave. His behavior had completely changed. Apparently, Koji had some of Masato's unappealing characteristics passed down to him. His cold demeanor took her by surprise. When he turned his head back to her, he was back to his old self again, smiling at her as if nothing had happened.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_ Hinata thought.


End file.
